Help:Your first article
Welcome to VindexCraft Wiki! You have probably already edited the previous wiki or forum posts. You have made edits that improved existing articles and now you want to start a new article from scratch. Introduction First, please be aware that VindexCraft Wiki is a wiki, and our mission is to share accepted knowledge to benefit people who want to learn. We are not the forums or a place to promote a company or product or person, or a place to advocate for or against anyone or anything. Please keep this in mind, always. (This is described in our "mission statement", "What VindexCraft Wiki is not". We find "accepted knowledge" in other sources. We summarize such sources in VindexCraft Wiki articles. That is all we do! Please make sure that anything you write in VindexCraft Wiki is based on such sources - not what is in your head. Here are some tips that can help you with your first article: *Register an account. All you need is to choose a username and password. This will give you various powers. After a few days of editing articles, it will give you the power to create a new one. *Biographies of active users are among the most difficult articles to get right. Consider starting with something easier. *'Search' VindexCraft Wiki first in case an article already exists on the subject, perhaps under a different title. If the article already exists, feel free to make any constructive eddits to improve it. *'Nothing?' OK, now you need to try to determine if the subject you want to write about is what we call "notable" in VindexCraft Wiki. The question we ask is - does this topic belong in a wiki? **Many articles are deleted from the VindexCraft Wiki because lack of notability. Please make sure your topic is notable by our definition before you spend time and effort on it. An article on a non-notable subject will be rejected or deleted. No amount of editing can overcome a lack of notability. **We generally judge this by asking if there are at least one source that (so, a company's website or press releases are not OK). By far, the largest cause of frustration for a writer of a new article is caused by lack of notability. Anything else can be corrected by improving an article, but lack of notability means the article will not remain on VindexCraft Wiki, regardless of how well written it is. To avoid frustration, start by determining notability before you spend any effort on an article. If you are not sure if the subject you want to write about is "notable", you can ask questions at the VindexCraft Wiki discord server. **Please be mindful of conflict of interest. If you have one, you will probably have a hard time writing a good enough VindexCraft Wiki article (this is not about you, it is just human nature). However, if you insist on trying, you need to disclose your conflict of interest, and you need to try very hard not to allow your "external interest" to drive you to abuse Wikipedia. And you need to try hard to hear the feedback from independent people who review the draft before it is published and made available in the main encyclopedia. Your conflict of interest might lead you to believe something is "notable" when it isn't and to argue too hard for it to be published there. Search for an existing article Before creating an article, try to make sure there is not already an article on the same topic, perhaps under a slightly different name. Search for the article, and review VindexCraft Wiki's article titling policy before creating your first article. If an article on your topic already exists, but you think people might look for it under some different name or spelling, learn how to create redirects to alternative titles; adding needed redirects is a good way to help VindexCraft Wiki. If a search does not find the topic, consider broadening your search to find existing articles that might include the subject of your article. For example, if you want to write an article about a band member, you might search for the band and then add information about your subject as a section within that broader article.